ARTHUR GAMES!
PBG discusses games about Arthur - one of his favorite cartoons. Synopsis In the cold-open, PBG asks the viewer if they know that it isn't hard to have fun if you have a library card. PBG opens up the video talking about his life without cable TV, with one of his favorite shows being Arthur. He then calls out any Arthur haters for being "dead wrong" about Arthur. PBG starts with the Living Books game Arthur's Computer Adventure. He mentions the episode the game comes from and shows the book. PBG is excited to play until Arthur calls him a butt. The story opens with Arthur playing Deep Dark Sea. The goal of the game is to get "the thing" at the end of the level. PBG assures Arthur that he doesn't want to find The Thing because it was a scary movie. Just like Humongous Entertainment games, there is an impressive amount of things to click on, which makes for a lot of funny stuff. He demonstrates by putting bunny slippers all over Arthur's computer screen. He shows a helicopter mini game. Later, he gets annoyed by a trio of singing jars. While he discusses the story, he mentions that sometimes, the characters just stare at each other while clicking on things. At the end of the story, Arthur isn't allowed to play computer games for a week. Upon hearing this, PBG decides to play on the Playstation because it is not a computer. The next game is Arthur Ready to Race. PBG immediately is creeped out by the graphics. In the game, Arthur and his friends have to make a car for a race. Then, PBG runs down his neighborhood like the characters. PBG briefly points out the annoying tires squeaking noise. The game is kind of fun, but it would be better if he could race someone. Brain points out that he has "misgivings about the car's structural integrity", which PBG says that it would've been good to know that before he rolled down the entire course. In the game, PBG has to do literally everything! Most of the side missions involve running around like an idiot doing chores for people. Most of the NPCs are forgettable with the tip of the iceberg being the joke shop. Then the "And Now a Word from Us Kids" segment appears, just like the show. The kids talk about what they thought was real that actually wasn't real. PBG remembers thinking that his stuffed toys were alive as a kid. He panics as he remembers Smiley Man as he appears. He then says that if he was in the class with the kids, it would've been cool. PBG demonstrates by pretending to fight with a light saber with Picard. He breaks the light saber. PBG skips forward a bit because nothing exciting happened, even though they were in a graveyard and attacked by ghosts, but you still didn't miss anything good. Arthur has to make another car despite everyone liking the previous one. PBG quits. In a call-back to earlier, PBG sneakily pops in the next game (a computer game) only to be loudly scolded by Arthur's mom. PBG plays the next game - Arthur's Camping Adventure, and discusses the plot where Mr Ratburn gets injured. The characters come up with ideas. Binky and Francine have really dumb ideas. Brain's plan isn't particularly good either, but he sticks with it. PBG finds the items, which are conveniently placed on each next screen. PBG tries to cut off a monster's head, and wonders why Arthur is trying to cross a log when the water is so shallow. Arthur reads that "if a hedgehog is in danger it - 'goes fast!'" PBG finishes the game and is scared by the scary stories. It isn't scary anymore when he realizes that the monster hates peanut butter! Arthur gives PBG advice. PBG's videos are replaced by Arthur videos. PBG tells Todd that he doesn't need him anymore. Trivia * The "Said Mom" gag in this episode was referenced in his video comment for Arthur Games 2 due to its mass popularity amongst viewers Category:Videos Category:Reviews